Nathan Summers (Earth-12131)
, , , , | Relatives = Scott Summers (father) Alex Summers (uncle) | Universe = Earth-12131 | BaseOfOperations = Utopia, New York City | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | Hair2 = (formerly brown) | UnusualFeatures = Techno-organic left eye, left arm, and shoulder due to infection as an infant with a Techno-Organic Virus. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Adventurer; formerly Leader and combat instructor of X-Force, freedom fighter, United States government agent | Education = Extensive Askani training, educated on late 37th-early 39th century education, Law Diploma | Origin = Mutant, infected with the Techno-Organic Virus and sent to the late 37th-early 39th century to survive | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Playdom | First = | Quotation = So you want my help with this Iso-8 business? Hell, it's about time. | Speaker = Cable | QuoteSource = Marvel: Avengers Alliance | HistoryText = Nathan Summers was Cyclops's first son, and was sent to the future in an attempt to save him from the techno-organic virus which was consuming his body. In that apocalyptic future, he became a hardened half-robotic mercenary, who came back to the present to prevent the history he lived through. He was one of the many superheroes who joined S.H.I.E.L.D.'s alliance against villains after a mysterious Pulse hit the Earth and left a material called Isotope-8, desired by both heroes and villains. | Powers = Telepathy: *'Telepathic Illusion:' Cable has the ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *'Telepathic Cloak:' Cable can mask his presence from being detected by others. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. *'Mind Control:' Cable has the ability to control the minds and even voluntary and involuntary bodily functions of sentient beings (such as other humans). *'Mental Paralysis:' Cable can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *'Mental Amnesia:' He has the ability to cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people. *'Psionic Shield:' He has the ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. *'Psionic Blast:' He can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind, so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. Telekinesis: Cable possesses high-level telekinesis, enabling him to manipulate matter with the energy of his thoughts. *'Matter Alteration:' Ability to alter molecular and atomic structures in his own techno-organic components, and the ability to alter molecular valences. *'Psionic Spikes:' Cable possesses the ability to create destructive psionic spikes that destroy the physical objects that the spikes come into contact with. *'Force Field:' Cable has the ability to create protective force shields that could deflect even the most powerful of attacks (even filter bacteria from the air). *'Concussive Blast:' He can project telekinetic energies as powerful blast beams directed from his brain that could apparently affect matter with concussive force. Time-Travel: Cable has been hinted to have the psionic power to displace himself and others at almost any specific point in the time-stream and then reemerging in the physical world from as much as a few minutes to years by generating chronal energies. Techno-Organics: Much of Cable’s body has been infiltrated and altered by the techno-organic virus, which has taken the form of cybernetics and bionics, meaning he is a cyborg. The primary infection resides in Cable’s left side. As a consequence of his telekinetic guidance and his ability to control his own physical substance, Cable’s entire body has been heavily fortified, down to the cellular level, rendering superhuman strength to an unknown degree, as well as a superhuman level of resistance to physical harm. *'Superhuman Endurance:' Cable possesses superhuman physical endurance, just as he does superhuman levels of mental endurance. He is capable of exerting himself at peak levels (fighting full-out, sprinting, etc.) for several hours, before fatigue begins to visibly impair his performance. This high endurance has had other effects on his body, making even his soft tissues extremely durable, and more than up to the task of rendering him virtually immune to conventional firearms and conventional firearm munitions. *'Cybernetic Eye:' This eye permits Cable to see deep into the EM (Electro-Magnetic) spectrum, and far deeper than any known 20th – 21st century technologies are capable of. It is also possible that through this eye, Cable is able to see the deployment of psionic energies, as well as the less exotic spectra of electromagnetic energies. *'Cybernetic Arm:' His left arm is completely mechanical, and while Cable is ambidextrous, is his stronger arm, probably capable of allowing him to curl and dead-lift several tons, without assistance from his right arm. His right arm is also cybernetic, but far less so. | Abilities = Master Combatant: Cable was a highly accomplished warrior and battle strategist, highly adept in many forms of hand-to-hand combat and in the use of a variety of weaponry from both the modern era and the late 37th-early 39th century. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Huge plasma rifle | Notes = | Trivia = Cable's quote is based from Tychus Findlay's words from StarCraft II: "Hell, it's about time!" | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:X-Force members (Earth-12131) Category:Summers Family Category:Telepaths Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Telekinesis Category:Power Sensing Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Control Category:Weapons Expert